Dance In The Rain
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry was taken captive. Can the people that care for him most save him from his demons? Slash,abuse,mpreg. Will Harry learn to see behind the mask or will his fear hold him back? AU. Doesn't follow 6&7
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter orany of the other characters. If I did there would be TONS of slashy goodness!

**A.N.:** I know I should be updating my other stories and not starting another, but this plot bunny threaten bodily hard if I didn't free it. Forgive me!

**WARNING:** THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE, RAPE, TORTURE, slash (male/male relationship), mpreg.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

ssSss parsaletounge ssSss

Chapter 1-Prolouge

Screams filled the night air as pains fill every pour of the young man. A gleeful, yet evil smile crossed the snake-like man's face that towered over him.

"Yessssss, sssscream, Potter! Beg for mercccccy." The snake man hissed.

The writhing figure now known as Potter panted when the curse was removed, "Go to hell Tom!" he snarled in a raspy voice.

"_CRUssCssIO!" _the snake man screamed and grinned evilly as the before him arched and twisted in odd angles.

The curse was removed when the body stopped moving. The boy was alive; barley. He motioned to the shadows and a cloaked man swiftly came out of the shadows and kneeled before the man," Yes, Lord Voldemort?" he asked as he kissed the hem of Voldemort robes.

"Avery, take the boy to the dungeons. Heal him up, not completely, just enough to ensure he will live long enough for my plans to be completed."

"Yes, my lord." Avery said as he stood up. Avery walked over to the motionless body and after picking him up, he made his was down to the dungeons.

Voldemort waited until Avery was out of site before he summoned forth another figure from the shadows along the wall. The man had long grayish hair. He was tall and very broad, very muscular. His eyes had a crazed look to them.

"Fenrir, I want you to turn the boy. You are not to kill him am I underssstood?"Voldemort hissed.

"Yeah I hear you. I have one condition though." Fenrir stated in a raspy voice.

Voldemort raised a brow," You dare add stipulations? "Voldemort studied the werewolf a moment,"Sssspeak it, but I won't guarantee it."

Fenrir nodded," I know you wish to break the boy. I have a captive that will do anything to be freed. You can use him then do what you please with him."

Voldemort though for a moment then nodded," Yes, I think I'll use him. Now be off, the moon will be up in a few hours and the boy will be awake."

Fenrir bowed once at the waist then turned towards the hall. He stopped at the doorway," I'll have the captive brought here immediately." He called over his shoulder then disappeared down the hall.

Green eyes opened slowly as the young man came too. He gasped as he tried to move only to feel pain everywhere. Slowly he pulled himself up, using one of the poles that made up his prison door. Once he was up he noticed he was no longer wearing his clothes. He looked around to try and figure out where he was and what happened. It was of no use, there was little to no light in the damp dungeons.

Dark laughter sounded from a corner behind him in his cage. Slowly he turned only to be shocked to see Fenrir. Then it hit him, he was naked, and his ass hurt. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered what happened. Then another realization came to him as to why the man was with him in the cage. Fenrir was a werewolf, tonight was a full moon.

"Fuck." He rasped out causing Fenrir to laugh again.

"Figured it out have you, boy?" Fenrir asked with a toothy smile that was no way comforting as his huge fangs were visible," I have to admit, I wanted to be the one to fuck you, but at least I get to be the one to turn you. I can't wait to taste your blood boy."

The next thing Harry knew Fenrir was transforming. In a matter of minutes a large grey werewolf stood where Fenrir had been standing. Harry backed up closer to the door behind him as the werewolf stalked closer. Finally he stopped and stood his ground. Fenrir snarled and launched himself forward. Harry dodged at the last second but was to slow due to his extensive wounds. His leg gave where Fenrir's massive claw caught. Fenrir turned once he landed and once again launched himself at Harry, this time he landed on top of him.

Harry fought back, swinging his fist and squirming. Nothing fazed Fenrir as he lowered his massive head and bit Harry's shoulder. Harry screamed and out of nowhere blasted Fenrir across the cage and out the door.

Seeing the opening Harry acted as fast as he could. He limped to the door and looked around. He bit his lip as pain coursed through his entire body. Slowly he made his way along the dark hallway.

It felt like several hours had passed but he knew it was only a few. Harry finally saw a window and slowly made it over to it. Slowly Harry looked out the window staying just out of sight. Not seeing anyone Harry stuck his head out of the window to see how high up he was thanking very deity he could think of for 

being on the first floor. He climbed out the window as fast as his wounds would allow, once he touched the ground Harry kept his back to the outside wall to stay in the shadows.

Harry rounded a corner only to spot four Death Eaters patrolling the forest. He turned around only to see more Death Eaters walking his way. He stayed in the shadows and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Please don't let them find me! I need to get away from here, somewhere safe!' _

As if someone had heard him, Harry disappeared without a sound.


	2. Is he okay?

**A.N.:** I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. There will be pairings but I'm still trying to figure out who should be with whom. They will hopefully start by the end of this chappie or by the start of next. Sorry to ya'll you like Ron, I'm not his biggest fan so **there **_**will be**_** Ron bashing in this story**.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**SsSss** parseltounge **ssSss**

**Harry's notepad responses**

The crack of thunder and continuous tapping of rain on the window wake the dark haired young man from a dead sleep. Slowly emerald eyes opened to a dark room with only lightning lighting the room every so often. He raised a hand to his head as the room started to spin.

'Damn, I haven't even sat up and I'm dizzy. Where the hell am I?'

"I see you're awake, Potter." A soft voice said from the Harry's left.

Harry jerked up only to gasp in pain as his whole body fought the sudden movement. A potion appeared from nowhere and was pressed against his mouth, "Drink this Potter. It will help with the pain."

Harry willingly drank the potion, instantly the pain deadened he was able to sit up, slower this time.

"Whe-re—"Harry's voice broke off then refused to work.

"You are at _Eterno Sperare_ or Eternal Hope. It is a cottage owned by Remus. "

Harry nodded in understanding then tried to get off the bed only for a pale hand to stop him. "It would be best if you stayed in bed for now, until you get your strength back."

Harry nodded and shifted back on the bed. He looked up at the young man that had helped him, "Wh-" Harry's voice broke off again.

"I'm Adrian Pucey. I'm going to get Remus, I'll be right back." Adrian said softly and quickly left the room.

Harry slowly looked around the room while he waited. The bed he was on was in the center of the room. Dark blue bed hangings surrounded him but where tied to the bed post. Drapes of the same color were pulled back from the large balcony doors that stood on the far wall and also on the various windows around the room. A wardrobe stood on the wall next to a door Harry thought may lead to a bathroom. There were matching nightstands on either side of the bed in the same dark wood as the wardrobe. A dresser with a large mirror stood next to the balcony.

"Cub?" a voice called softly from the door.

Harry looked over and saw a relieved look on the werewolf's face.

"Moo-" Harry's voice broke causing a concerned look to cross Remus's face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Poppy said your throat was damaged. It may be a while before you can talk." Remus said softly as he brushed hair off Harry's face.

"Ho-ow" Harry tried to ask.

Understanding Remus answered, "I'm not sure. You just popped in out of thin air about a week ago on the night of a full moon. You were badly injured so you were brought to Poppy. We moved you here when you were able to be moved. Adrian found you and got you help. We've been looking for you since you disappeared all those weeks ago."

Slowly all color left Harry's face as he remembered what had happened. Tears pooled in his eyes only to run down his cheeks when they were full. Remus gently lifted Harry into his lap and began to rock back and forth slowly.

"Shhhhhh, you're safe now. I've got you. You're safe, cub." Remus said softly as he held Harry gently in his arms.

Suddenly the light was turned on as another person came in the room.

"How is he Remus?" A female voice asked softly as she moved towards the bed. Harry flinched when the woman got to close and he buried his head in Remus's neck.

"He scared and confused, but he is alert Poppy." Remus said gently as he tried to sooth Harry.

"I need to examine him now that he's awake."

Harry shook his head and refused to look up.

"I'll be holding you, Cub. I won't leave you." Remus said softly.

When Harry reluctantly nodded and Poppy took out her wand. She cast a few spells and asked a few questions as she waits for the results, "have you noticed anything different or painful?"

"He can't talk and I had to give him a pain reliever potion when he woke up." A voice replied from behind Poppy as Adrian walked closer.

"Harry, I know it will be hard but if I ask a few questions would reply with a yes or no nod for me?" Poppy asked gently.

Harry slowly nodded in reply.

"Was it You-Know-Who that had you?"

(AN: I'll just write yes or no for Harry's reply)

Yes

"Did he use the Crucio on you?"

Yes

"Did he torture you with other curses as well?"

Yes

Poppy took a deep breath then said," I'm going to ask more personal questions now, Harry. I need to know these answers to help you heal."

Harry reluctantly nodded after he took a deep breath.

"Where you raped Harry?"

Harry flinched and tightened his grip on Remus. A sob broke out from him as Remus gently rocked trying to sooth the distraught teen.

Slowly Harry nodded. Remus's arms tightened slightly but didn't hurt Harry.

"This is the last question, Harry, but we have to know. Where you turned?"

Adrian stared in confusion at Poppy when Remus froze and Harry started to tremble as he nodded yes.

Remus's eyes slammed shut, "Who turned you, Cub?" He asked in a ragged voice.

Harry pulled back slightly and his tear streaked eyes stared in to Remus's. As if reading his mind Remus spoke softly, "No I don't think you're a monster. And I don't hate you. I never wanted you to have to go through this curse. I'm so sorry I di—"

Harry covered Remus's mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"I think Potter is saying it wasn't your fault."

Harry nodded in agreement then rested his head on Remus's shoulder again. He tapped Remus's shoulder; just over Remus's make, then tapped his own mark. It took a moment then Remus paled when he understood what Harry was trying to show.

Remus looked over at Poppy and with a growling voice said,"Greyback."

Poppy's eyes grew wide in shock. It was rare for a person to survive Greyback's attack. He was what gave werewolves a bad name since he enjoyed ripping out the throats of his victims.

Harry yawned, catching Remus and Poppy's attention.

"Alright young man, time for you to get some rest. You've got to heal and the only way for you to do that is to rest."

Remus stood and gently placed Harry on the bed. Harry grabbed onto Remus's arm when he stepped back.

"Don't worry, Cub. I'll be here when you wake up." He said in a soothing voice as he sat in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"I won't be here after tomorrow. Albus has another person he trusts coming tomorrow. I'm sorry, Harry but my niece is expecting and I'm her healer." Poppy said with an apologetic voice.

Harry nodded, "O-K." he replied brokenly.

"Rest your voice, Harry. It will only hurt you more to use it." Poppy scolded, but affection was written on her face.

Harry motioned Poppy the leave motion then a thumbs up.

"You know, I think this will be a fun vacation. Everyday will be like charades." Adrian said with a grin.

"You're not like most Slytherins are you Adrian?" Remus asked with an amused look on his face.

"I get asked that a lot. I'm just as cunning as the next snake, but I could two shits less about blood purity." Adrian said with a shrug and a grin.

Poppy smiled softly then turned to Harry," I couldn't of left you in better hands. Remus knows when you get your next dose of medicine and if you need anything just contact Albus through the Floo. You will be moved to another place tomorrow I'm afraid, but Remus will still be with you. I would rather you not get out of bed for at least another week, but I know you get twitchy feet Harry so as long as you don't strain yourself and the other Healer agrees you may get out of bed tomorrow.

I'm sorry to be leaving like this Harry, but I promised my niece. It's her first baby."

Harry nodded in understand, his eyelids drooping.

Poppy smiled," I'll be going now. I'll see you in a few months." She said as she left.

Adrian walked over and sat is a chair on the other side of the nightstand when Harry leaned away when he walked closer.

Remus leaned forward and covered Harry up, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll still be here when you wake up. Now get some rest." He said gently causing Harry to close his eyes.

--

Harry woke up again sometime early the next morning. The rain was still falling, but that wasn't what woke him up. Next to the bed several voices were talking softly, Harry cracked open one eye to see who all was there.

"I won't allow him to be moved until I've examined Potter." A familiar man's voice said clearly irritated.

"You have Poppy's report; surely she has cleared him to be moved. He isn't safe here." A voice Harry identified as Dumbledore.

"She left instructions for me to look him over and then; only then if I clear him, you may move Potter. Until then, you will wait. Lupin's cottage is just as safe as Headquarters. You know that as well as the rest of us." The irritated voice said.

"Don't argue with him Albus. You know I would never let Harry stay here if it wasn't secured. You know as well as I do that there are many wards and protection spells here." Remus said, clearly pissed off.

"I do believe you've pissed off the wolf, Albus. Listen to Lucius, I saw the note as well as helped put up some of the wards. Now unless there is something you know that we don't that puts him in extreme danger." A dark silky voice, Harry knew to be Snape said.

"No, there isn't anything more at the moment. I just want him where there are more wards and stronger walls around him." Albus said frustrated.

"None of us want him to be captured again. There is no telling what the Dark Lord did to him. We can't move him if it risks him sustaining more injury." Lucius said softly.

After a moment Albus finally nodded," Alright. I'll go make the preparations incase he can be moved."

Albus walked out of the room and only then did Remus turn towards Harry. He smiled softly as he walked over,"How do you feel, cub?" He asked as he sat next to Harry's bed.

Harry shrugged then nodded.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Snape asked mockingly.

Harry had shifted away from the two other men and didn't respond.

"Severus, that's enough. Potter, I'll be the Healer taking over for Poppy. Are you alright with that?" Lucius asked.

Harry looked over at Remus, questions in his eyes.

"Malfoy is a certified Healer. He is rather high ranking. He's been spying for Albus this entire time."

Harry took a deep breath then nodded slowly.

"Would you prefer if I cleared everyone out?" Lucius asked softly.

Harry shrugged, "Th—se-"

"He means they'd see eventually. I've seen it already." Remus said gently.

Lucius nodded in understanding and stepped closer to the bed. Harry seemed to be shrinking into himself in fear, causing Lucius to stop.

"Potter I won't hurt you. I have to examine you and I will need to be close to do so." Lucius spoke softly so not to scare Harry to much more than he was.

"Uncle Lucius, maybe Lupin should sit behind him. Potter only feels comfortable with Lupin." Adrian offered softly from the shadows.

Lucius looked over at Remus who had already moved to sit with Harry leaning against him.

"Cub, Malfoy needs to examine you. You know I won't let anything happen to you while you're with me." Remus said in a soft voice.

Harry reluctantly nodded and turned completely towards Lucius.

"Lupin, can you tell me what Poppy found out yesterday. She wrote down everything up until she saw you last night. She said it was for you to tell me. She didn't want others to find out in case you wanted to keep it private."

Remus looked at Harry who nodded after a moment and replied sadly," Harry was bitten. He is now a werewolf."

Lucius froze then asked, "Who is your Sire, Potter?" Lucius asked although his voice sounded as if he already knew.

"Gr-a bk." Harry tried to say.

"Greyback." Remus translated.

Lucius nodded then waved his wand saying a few diagnosis spells. He froze at one of the results of one spell and quickly said another. His brows dipped in confusion.

"It seems your magic is protecting your stomach. It won't let anything touch it not even diagnosis spells. It doesn't seem to be anything wrong; do you feel any pain in your stomach, Potter?" Lucius asked in confusion.

Harry shook his head no.

"It may just be your magic is healing something there. It's been known to happen with powerful witches and wizards. I'll need you to remove your pajamas so I can get to your physical injuries." Lucius said simply.

Harry sat up and with a bit of help, he took off his shirt and pants.

Lucius started removing the bandages as Severus placed a few bottles and pots on the nightstand next to Lucius.

Both men as well as Adrian were shocked by the gashes and bruises covering Harry's slender body. They were also shocked to see Harry's ribs.

Lucius waved his wand at Harry's body,"_Purgo_." Magic ran over Harry's body removing infection and old healing salves from his wounds.

Slowly Lucius started rubbing salves into Harry's cuts.

Severus winced at the size of some of the gashes, but his eyes were all but falling out of his head when he saw the obvious claw made gashes on Harry's leg. Similar wounds slashed Harry's chest and back. There were also several smaller cuts as well as well as knife wounds. Some cuts healed once they were treated but others remained the same.

Lucius stood up once he finished with the last bandage. He reached up and grabbed two of the bottles,"Drink these, one is a pain reliever potion and the other is an anti-potion. "

Harry blinked in confusion at the second potion.

"It is like a magic version of the Muggle antibiotic." Remus explained.

Harry nodded in understanding and drank both potions grimacing at the nasty taste.

Adrian laughed at Harry's face," You could add them to Pumpkin Juice and they wouldn't taste as bad. I thought everyone knew that."

Harry gaped at Snape who just shrugged at Harry," I prefer not to add juice due to it deluding the potency of the potion. If you add the juice you have to add a half doses more of the potion and it makes it a higher chance of receiving too much medicine."

Harry blinked then started to respond only to be interrupted by Lucius," Potter you are not to speak until your throat heals. It was damaged severely."

Adrian tossed a quill and a notepad to Harry who quickly scribbled," **Is there not a way to add flavor to the potion?"**

Severus raised a brow,"Yes, although I don't use them."

Lucius grinned and looked at Harry," You are well enough to be moved to another location, but I want you not to strain yourself until we can figure out what is going on with your stomach and magic. You may get out of bed but you are not to do too much."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'll let Albus know." Severus said and left the room.

Remus rose from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe Harry Had noticed the night before. He reached in and pulled out cotton pants and a loose shirt as well as a robe.

"I'll help Harry get dressed and we'll meet you down in the hall." Remus said as he walked over to Harry.

Lucius nodded and left followed quickly but Adrian, closing the door behind him.

Remus made quick work of helping Harry put the pants on then the shirt.

"When you're better I'll bring you back and show you around." Remus said as he buttoned the last button on Harry's robe.

Harry nodded and rose slowly from the bed with the help of Remus.

It took a few minutes but Harry and Remus met the others in the hall leading to the entrance.

"Everything's ready. We just need to get out of the wards and then we'll port out of here," Severus said as he opened the front door.

Everyone quickly made their way out of the house and into the pouring rain. A quick spell prevented Harry's bandages to get wet.

It was a long hour walk out of the boundaries and Harry was exhausted. He refused to be carried although he regretted it now. Suddenly Severus turned and held out a horridly adorable stuffed cat. Adrian snorted trying to cover his laugh and placed a hand on the toy causing it to squeak out a pitiful mew and it said "Love me" as water filled its plastic coated eyes.

Lucius shook his head in amusement and also placed his hand on the toy.

Remus and Harry followed Lucius example and didn't comment as they placed their hand on the toy as well.

All of them felt a pull from behind their naval and disappeared without a sound.


	3. I'M WHAT?

A.N.: Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 3!

{"Harry thought talk"}

************----------*************----------************

The small group reappeared with little noise in an open field. Off in the distance stood a beautiful; large

grey and black manor. It was a dark grey on the walls with black trim and shutters. The doors were large

and made of dark wood. A silver knocker adorned both doors; as the group drew closer you could make

out the shape of a griffin.

Remus kept an arm around Harry's waist to keep him upright as the group moved slowly through the rain.

Severus moved ahead of the group and opened the elegant doors after knocking twice. The small group

moved down the hall and came to a stop once they entered what appeared to be a living room.

"Potter, do you feel up to seeing who's here, or do you want to go to bed?" Lucius asked softly looking at Harry.

Harry held up one finger then shook his head and motioned as if he were sleeping.

"He wants to see who's here; otherwise once they know he is here he'll never get to sleep." Remus translated with a grin.

Lucius nodded and walked through the living room and turned left through the entrance at the other end. The group followed at a slower pace so not to rush Harry, realizing this Harry waved them on with his hand.

Remus shook his head, "No Cub, we are not going to leave you here in the hall by yourself. We don't mind this pace either." Remus replied softly then after a moment he added, "I could carry you there if you are so worried about it."

Harry stopped and then after a moment of chewing on his lip in frustration, finally nodded and then lifted his arms up to Remus.

Remus turned to Harry and gently lifted him, careful of where he placed his arms, due to his still healing state.

The group walked the rest of the way at a normal pace, only to see Lucius at the end of the hall at the head of a flight of stairs that led down.

Upon reaching him, the group made their way down and into a massive kitchen and dining room.

The noise inside went silent the moment Remus stepped in with Harry in his arms.

Upon seeing this, Molly and Hermione rushed over only for Severus to step into their way at the last moment. "Gently ladies, he still has a ways to go before he is fully healed. We don't want to open anything back up by being too rough."

Both women nodded and Severus stepped aside. Hermione and Molly walked slowly to Harry; Molly held up a hand and upon seeing him flinch, smiled sadly smf dropped her hand by her side.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad to see you. I was just about to start lunch, what would you like?" she asked in a teary voice.

Lucius stepped up to Molly and spoke softly, yet kindly, "Molly, Harry can't use his voice for a little while. Why don't you make his favorite dish, I'm sure you know what that is. Is that alright, Harry"  
Lucius asked softly as he turned to check Harry's reply.

A small smile graced Harry's mouth as he nodded his head yes. Molly smiled and rushed into the kitchen area while Hermione stepped closer to Harry. She didn't say anything at first. Finally she reached up towards Harry's face and dispite his flinch, placed her hand gently on his cheek and seemed to be reading something in his facial expression.

Finally she smiled softly, "I'm glad to see you made it home, Harry...You're late." she said affectionately.

"S-ry." Harry tried to say.

"He said sorry." Remus translated without thinking.

Hermione looked concerned but smiled softly at both of them, "Why don't you two come over and sit down, we were just getting ready to discuss a few things."

Remus followed Hermione over to the table and instead of sitting with everyone else he walked to one end of the table away from everyone else and transfigured a few chairs into a booth like seat and sat down with Harry lying against his chest.

Nobody made a comment and continued with the start of the meeting.

Albuse rose from his seat, "I call this meeting to order. It has come to our attention that there are several children of known Death Eaters that do not wish to follow in their parents' footsteps. Instead, they wish to join the 'Light'. Now I have looked into every child and their families, I know they speak truth, I'm also sure Lucius and Severus will vouch for them."

A woman with mousey brown hair stood up and glared at Dumbledore, "I think we have a right to know which children, before we decide whether to let them near us or our own children." she snapped and slammed her fist against the table.

Severus glared at them, "You would condemn children to death just because of which Death Eater they are related to?" He asked in a silky voice, (students knew this voice as 'Oh shit, I'm in for it now.')

It seemed the woman was rather dense as she continued with an angry look at Snape, "If they're parents are part of the inner circle they deserve to be condemned! They are more than likely just wanting to get in good with us so that they can report information to You-Know-Who! They are just Mini-Death Eaters! MY children will NOT affiliate their selves with the monsters that they are!"

Several adults rose from their seats and were about to start World War III on her when an unseen force held them apart.

Everyone looked around to see what caused it when Harry stepped out of the shadows with Remus walking directly behind him.

Magic seemed to roll off Harry in waves and his eyes glowed a brilliant, vibrant green.

He came to a stop next to the woman that was bitching.

Harry hissed at her making her gasp in shock, "You! You must be one of their beasts! Well you can rot in hell with your bastard parents!"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and the windows shattered in a brilliant display.

He walked threateningly forward until he was right beside her.

{'YOU are the MONSTER! You have no RIGHT to condemn a CHILD for the sins of the father, if you do YOU'RE no better than VOLDEMORT! You may want to watch that TRAP of yours' and make sure you know to whom you speak. I am Harry Potter, and my parents were far from BASTARDS. Now you shall keep YOUR opinion to yourself. The only people that matter in this choice are those of us that will be in direct contact with them everyday. Now you, Madame, may LEAVE."}

With the last word the woman disappeared from her chair.

Everyone stared in shock at Harry. He hadn't moved his lips, but he has spoken clear as day.

Remus stepped right behind Harry and spoke softly as he ignored the waves of magic, "It's alright now,  
Harry. You can rest now."

Slowly the magic started to calm until Harry collapsed in Remus's arms. He gently lifted Harry up and headed back to their corner only to stop next to Albus when Harry tugged on his shirt.

"Du-ble-or. Le- th-m co-m." Harry tried to say.

Remus easily translated, "He said let them come. I believe he is referring to the children you spoke of."

Harry nodded slowly then rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled proudly at the green-eyed young man, "I'll bring them here once the meeting is over. I do apologise for Bertha. I will remove her from the Order. There is no room for people with those types of views."

Harry nodded and Remus continued back to their corner. Bill, Hermione and Arthur rose and quickly made simple work of repairing the windows and cups that broke when Harry was pissed off.

Albus looked at the rest of the people still seated as the table, "Are there any reports that should be addressed at the present time?"

Nobody commented so Albus rose from his chair at the head of the table, "Then this meeting is closed." He said simply and stepped back from his seat.

Severus, Hermione, Adrian and Lucius walked over to where Harry and Remus were seated.

They came to a stop several feet away when Harry flinched and started to pull away.

"Harry, Lucius needs to check you over again, then I'm going to take you up to your room. Is that alright?" Remus asked softly as he stroked Harry's hair down his back.

Harry nodded with his eyes closed and seemed to be trying to sleep.

Lucius shot off a few spells and scans in no time, then he shot of a charm that wrote everything on a magical piece of parchment.

"Readings are the same except you used a bit too much magic earlier. A few hours rest and a Pepper-Up should fix that. You are also due for your next dose as well."

Severus stepped forward with several potions, "The Pepper-Up. a Pain Reliever, an Anti-Potion,  
Modified Skelo-Grow, Nerve Restorer, and the salves."

Lucius passed the potions to Remus whom helped Harry to drink the fowl concoctions.

Adrian chickled and Hermione giggled. Snape raised a brow at them and the others just looked at.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but even after all the times Poppy poured potions down your throat, you still make that squished-up-green-face after taking them." Hermione said with an apologetic smile.

Harry smiled softly at her and nodded in understanding. Remus rose from his seat, gently lifting Harry in his arms. "We will be back down for lunch. We're going to change his bandages and get Harry some rest." He said gently to Hermione and Adrian.

"Alright, we will see you then." Hermione replied, stepping aside to let Remus pass.

Remus walked easily down the long hallway and turned down another hall Harry didn't notice on the way in. He climbed several flights of stairs and walked down yet another hall.

The walls were a soft cream with slightly darker trim. Portraits were hung everywhere, some were magical other were not. Small, dark wooded tables were placed every so often along the halls with vases or statues were arranged on them. From what Harry could tell, the carpet was thick and soft as Remus, Severus and Lucius didn't make a sound as thy walked.

They finally came to a stop at the end of the hall.

Remus quickly walked through and set Harry down on the huge bed in the center of the far wall.

"Alright, Harry, it's going to be a lot like this morning. Remus is going to sit with you again if you if that will make you feel more comfortable." Lucius offered softly.

Remus didn't wait for Harry's reply, he went ahead and climbed behind Harry;leaning him against his chest.

************----------------************----------------*************---------------------

Hermione and Adrian sat down at the table. Hermione opened a huge book;after a few minutes of reading, Hermione looked up at Adrian when she got an odd feeling.

He was just staring at her.

Is there something you wanted? Or are you having fun staring at me?" Hermione asked with a frown and raised brow.

Adrian grinned, "Do I only get one answer?"

Hermione glared at him causing his smile to grow.

*************-------------------*************-------------------*************-------------------

Dumbledore arrived in his office only to see Pansy, Draco and Blaise.

"I see you're all here. Good, if you will please gather all of your belongings, we will be going to Headquarters."

Pansy jumped up with a small squee, "You mean to tell us they accepted us?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, they did."

Draco and Blaise rose as well and followed Dumbledore back over to the fireplace.

"You will have to step in with me or you won't be able to get there." Dumbledore explained when he just stood inside the fireplace instead of Flooing to their destination.

The trio stepped in.

Dumbledore threw the Floo powder and called out "Marauders Manor" and in a quick flash of green they were gone.

They reappeared in a flash of green smoke only to see several plates fly by, followed by a rather LARGE book.

"Leave me alone!" An angery Hermione screamed at the laughing Adrian.

Draco shook his head and stepped out of the fireplace, "Adrian, I told you NOT the annoy Granger."

Adrian turned and grinned at Draco, "But it's so much FUN!" he said then ducked as another plate flew at his head.

"Alright Hermione, that's enough." Molly said as she stepped into the dining area.

Dumbledore smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace with the other two students, "That's quite alright,Molly. It's good to express yourself every once in a while."

Molly shook her head with a small smile as she stepped back into the kitchen.

Draco looked over at Hermione, "Granger, do you know where my father is?"

"He is upstairs right now. He will be back down soon." Hermione replied easily.

"Is Harry doing alright, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Yes, Professor, they were going to use a salve, and then Remus is going to stay with him while he sleeps until lunch." Hermione replied softly.

"You found Potter?" Draco asked in shock.

"Actually he found us." Adrian said as he walked over when he was sure Hermione was done throwing things at him.

"He just showed up at Remus's safe house. I found him outside unconcious." He added.

"Does anyone know what happened to him? Is he ok?" Pansy asked with an odd bit of concern in her voice.

"He was captured and tortured by the Dark Lord." Lucius replied as he walked into the room and hugged his son.

"The rest he will tell you when he is ready or tells us to tell you." Severus added as he sat in his chair from earlier.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit, "I would like to discuss a few things before Harry comes back down."

Everyone sat down and waited for Dumbledore to begin.

"I don't wish to affend anyone, but I want to make this clear. Harry has been through alot. He is in no physical shape to fight or argue. He needs to heal."

Draco glared, "We know this. Why accuse us?"

Severus raised a brow at Draco, "You and Harry don't have the best of history together."

Lucius smiled softly at Draco, "We're just trying to prevent anything right now. We also need to warn you.  
If you touch him, do so slowly." he explained.

"Remus is the only one that can touch Harry without ill effect. He also translates for Harry too." Hermione added.

"Translates?" Pansy asked confused

Lucius nodded, "He can't talk good. His throat is too damaged."

*************--------------************----------------************---------------

Harry woke up fighting back a scream. His heart pounding, tears pouring down his face.

"It's ok, Cub. I'm here." Remus said gently then shifted Harry so he could sit behind him.

"Ke-ep se-ng." Harry said brokenly, turning his face into Remus's shoulder.

"Don't worry,Cub I'll stay with you." Remus said softly then started to hum softly.

After fifteen minutes Harry was asleep.

*************--------------**************------------------*************----------------

The next two days were awkward.

Draco and Harry formed a truce and were calling each other by their first name.

Harry was always with Remus and still flinched when people tried to touch him.

Both Harry and Remus felt a pull towards each other, but were to scared to tell the other.

The rest of the Slytherins were also on first name bases with the Gryffindors.

*************------------------***************------------------**************------------------

Harry and Remus were the last ones down for breakfast. They took their usual seats in the corner.

Everyone had started sitting closer to them, but not close enough to crowd him.

Lucius studied Harry a moment, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry started to nod when Remus softly spoke to him, "Don't lie Harry. He needs to know to be able to treat you."

Finally Harry shook his head no.

Lucius looked at Remus whom had put foods that would be easy on a sick stomach on Harry's plate.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked simply.

"He's been nausiaued and dizzy." Remus replied.

"I'll do a scan when breakfast is done. It could just be your body needs the extra energy to heal." Lucius replied after a moment.

Harry nodded and slow ate a little bit of food.

Breakfast was almost done when Harry grabbed his head, falling from his chair only for Remus to catch him.

"Harry!"

Everyone rushed around the table to kneel by Harry and Remus.

Lucius ran a scan over him,"He's having a vision of sorts." He explained

"The Dark Lord?" Severus asked, concerned.

"No, it looks like a new power has opened up."

Harry came too about ten minutes later, eyes wide, full of hope.

{"Department Of Mysteries"} Harry said, staring at Remus.

"What about it?" Remus asked, trying to cover his hope.

{"Sirius is alive"} Harry said trying to get up.

Everyone stared in shock at Harry for a moment then moved into action.

Remus lifted Harry and held him in his arms."You want to go?" He asked Harry.

{"I'm the only one that can get him"} Harry replied.

"Harry, you're still healing--" Lucius started, only to be interupted by Harry.

{"Please!"} Harry begged, eyes swimming. {"I need to."}

Lucius sighed, "Alright. Let's go. They're closed today, but I have a way in." Lucius said with a Slytherin smirk.

*************--------------------***************------------------***************------------------*****************

(A.N.: This group has Harry, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Adrian and Pansy)

When everyone was ready they all gathered around Lucius. He held out a silver disk.

Everyone touched it, Harry is in Remus's arms, and they ported away.

It was oddly quiet when the group landed.

Looking around to make sure the holiday guard wasn't around, Lucius lead the way to the Elevators.

The the trip from the Main Room to the Veil Room wasn't as long as Harry remembered it, but this time he knew where he was going.

When they were finally at the dias steps Harry motioned for the group to stop.

{"I need to go alone."} Harry said softly, not looking at anyone in the group.

"Are you sure, Cub?" Remus asked, lifting Harry's face to look into his eyes.

Harry nodded.

Remus sighed heavily, "I don't want to, but I trust you know what steps need to be done. If you need me, just let me know." Remus said softly.

When Harry nodded, Remus gently kissed his lips without thinking about it. When he realized what he did, he blushed but refused to bow his eyes as he placed Harry on his feet.

Harry smiled softly at him, kissed him back and headed up the steps.

Several times on the way up, Remus almost ran up to him as Harry stummbled only to breathe easier when he was at the Veil.

Harry closed his eyes and started chanting while constantly moving his hands in odd ways. (Kind of like Rei does in Sailor Moon)

{"Doorway to the darkness,  
Keeper of the Damned,  
I beg you spare a life Taken, not by Time's hand!

Free him of this wrong.  
Seek his freedom Seek him life.  
So Mote It Be!"}

A glow surrounded Harry and the Veil. It was so bright they had to look away.

When they looked back, Harry was on the ground; next to him was Sirius.

Remus ran straight up the steps to their side, tears streaming down his face.

Sirius looked as he would have if he had never gone to Azkaban.

Sirius turned his grey eyes to ambers ones and smiled.

"Hello, Love. It's been too long." He said thickly as he pulled Remus into a long kiss.

Harry had felt the same pull he had with Remus from Sirius. He felt a painful weight in his chest when they kissed, and so not to be in the way, he tried to rise to give them privacy only for hands to grasp him gently and pull him into a lap.

He didn't fight as he knew it was Remus.

"You're not going anywhere, Cub." He said gently in his ear, then kiss him gently.

Sirius smiled and leaned forward towards Harry, "Hey, Pup. I've missed you as well." He said then leaned closer, only to gently kiss Harry as well.

Harry blushed shyly, but kissed him back real quick.

"We need to go you three, we need to get Harry and Sirius looked over." Lucius called up.

Remus nodded and rose, holding Harry in his arms.

By the time they joined the group at the base, Harry was passed out and Remus and Sirius were terrified.

"Let's go, quickly." Lucius said and held out a gold disk this time.

The group landed in the middle of the living room.

"Remus, will you take Sirius and Harry up stairs please. I'll be right there." Lucius asked

Remus nodded and led the way up stairs. On the way to Harry's room, Remus filled Sirius in on what had happened since he fell.

Lets just say Sirius had to have a Calming Draught when Lucius got there.

Quickly Lucius ran his usual scans over Sirius.

His eyes widened when he read the parchment, "It seems, Sirius, that you are fully healthy and all blocks that were placed on you are gone."

Sirius blinked in shock, "That's good, right?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes. It also means you two can finally mate.

Remus blushed, "About that, it seems Harry is also our mate."

Lucius smiled happily, "Good. Now he can be with people that will care for him." He said as if it was an already done deal.

Lucius ran his scans over Harry and read the list, only to stare in shock.

He re-ran the test and did a few others, and gaped

Harry, whom had woken up at the feel of magic on his body, bit his lip.

Lucius looked at Harry, "I don't know how else to tell you, but Harry.....you're pregnant."

((A.N. I was going to stop it here but I wanted to add this last bit.))

Harry stared at his stomach in shock. He knew wizards could get pregnant because Hermione had told him. He was scared his mates wouldn't want him or the baby now.

Remus and Sirius crawled across the bed on either side of Harry and cuddled him gently.

"We won't turn you away Harry. We will love you and your baby no matter what." Remus told him gently, with Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Exscuse me, but we could do a pre-birth adoption." Lucius said softly to the trio.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"A Pre-Birth Adoption is usually done when a pregnant witch or wizard wants to adopt their spouse's baby. It will remove most of the donor's genes and replace it with the adopter's. It would make the baby's theirs as well. The only genes that would be left are powers. The baby and the "Mother" will have the donor's gifts. You would have gotten them anyways once the baby was farther along." Lucius explained.

Harry looked at the men on either side of him.

"I would love too, but only if it's what you want." Sirius said gently.

"Me too." Remus added with a smile.

Harry looked at Lucius and nodded.

Lucius smiled, "Alright, I'll get Severus started on the potion. You three get some rest." he ordered then left.

The two older men cuddled Harry, then all three fell asleep.

*****************00000000000000000000****************************00000000000000000000000

A.N. HEY! Tell me what ya'll think!  
Sorry it took so long but here's your Christman present from me!

Happy Christmas!  
Blade 


End file.
